


In which Tsuna discovers Gokudera has been bottling more than just his feelings

by pekori



Series: Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Reborn!) [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Omorashi, Road Trips, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekori/pseuds/pekori
Summary: Tsuna isn't accustomed to long road trips. Not like Gokudera.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Reborn!) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788805
Kudos: 17





	In which Tsuna discovers Gokudera has been bottling more than just his feelings

**Author's Note:**

> **Original prompt:** Gokudera/Tsuna. Diapers and/or omorashi.
> 
>  **Author's note:** Originally untitled. I got a bit cheeky when adding one.

"Gokudera," Tsuna's voice came, wavering softly. "Please, can we take this next exit? I really need to stop."

It was the spring break before their third year of high school, and after all of the insanity of the years before, Gokudera thought they were entitled to a real one. He wouldn't tell Tsuna where they were going or for how long, but Tsuna had learned to trust Gokudera—well, most of the time.

"What's wrong, Tenth! Are you hurt? Let me see it!" Gokudera was the wrong choice of driver, which he demonstrated quite plainly as he reached over to start examining Tsuna.

"No! NO! Gokudera, watch the road. I'm fine."

With both hands back on the wheel, they narrowly avoided crashing into on-coming traffic, and Tsuna breathed a hesitant sigh of relief. "I just need the bathroom," he mumbled, fidgeting his fingers.

Truthfully, he'd needed it for the past several exits, but between Gokudera telling a story and the way he was enjoying the hum of the car taking him away from all the chaos, he didn't want to speak up. Now it was approaching this side of painful, though.

"A-ah. Then–" Gokudera and Tsuna watched as he sped right past the last turn-off. "There will surely be another one soon!" he said, and made sure to switch lanes so he would be ready this time.

But there wasn't another for the next ten miles, and if Tsuna hadn't had to pee so badly he might've been more than a little curious as to just where in the world Gokudera was taking him. He wondered if they would even have toilets there.

"Gokudera," Tsuna whined, biting his lip. "Maybe we can just pull over or something..." Tsuna wasn't sure he would be able to get out of the car at this point; moving was not something to be taken lightly anymore.

"M-maybe we have something in the back. O-or, here! I'll empty the rest of my water bottle for y–" Tsuna made a face of desperation and slight alarm at Gokudera. "What? It's not that strange. I've done it!"

Tsuna groaned and crossed his legs. That only made the problem worse. However, at the rate things were going, he saw no other option than to suck up his pride. He eyed the water bottle precariously, wondering if he should just suck it up and drink it himself since he was going to be relieving himself anyway, or if he would explode if he tried to hold anymore liquid. He opted for the former, praying that if he just acted quickly enough, the latter wouldn't have any time to happen.

There was a lot more water left in the bottle than Tsuna realized, but he managed—if only just—and felt a little sick for it. He winced, and now not just from the fullness he felt. "Gokudera, d-don't watch."

"I'm driving, Tenth! Of course I won't be watching!"

Carefully and a bit awkwardly, Tsuna undid the fly of his shorts and very reluctantly exposed himself. He still wasn't entirely sure he was going to be able to do this competently. The jostling of the car was making it difficult to hold the bottle and himself steady at once, or maybe that was simply the way his hands couldn't stop shaking. Then Gokudera reached a hand out, wrapping it gingerly around Tsuna's length, and held steady. "Don't worry, Tenth. I'm not watching."

Tsuna's face flushed a most brilliant red and he gawked a little at Gokudera for his brashness, but also for a few other things as well. He also wasn't quite sure if the gentle way he was stroking his thumb over him was helping or hindering his efforts, but knew that it did feel nice. Swallowing, Tsuna used both hands to steady the bottle, and finally got the relief he'd so desperately been needing. He let out a soft sigh, leaned back into his seat, fumbling a little for the cap to reseal the bottle once he was finished. Gokudera didn't let go right away, though. Then, realizing it was no longer necessary, jerked his hand away, now the embarrassed one.

Tsuna said nothing, but a little smile played at the corners of his mouth. Perhaps camping would be more interesting than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on khrkinkmeme at LiveJournal.com. Lightly edited for formatting, grammar, and/or clarity.


End file.
